La muerte de Petunia Dursley
by MariSeverus
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Petunia Dursley decide darle una última visita a su hermana, en el valle de Godric y en vez de morir James y Lily, muere ella en aquella fatídica noche? ¿Cómo podría alterar el curso de la historia, que Harry no quede marcado por Voldemort, que sus padres sigan vivos y que Sirius Black no vaya a prisión? ¿Acaso Snape se ofrecerá a ayudarles o no?
1. Prólogo

Bueno, fic dedicado a mi buena amiga Kathy. Siempre está ahí y aunque sé que no coincidimos en muchas cosas, se le aprecia bastante. Tengo a mi madre en la unidad de terapia intensiva, porque presentó repetidas convulsiones y no pudimos detenerlas. Probablemente signifique que necesite una operación, pero ya veremos. Sé que tengo muchos fics y de a momento debería concentrarme en los proyectos que tengo abiertos. No se preocupen que poco a poco los iré actualizando ya que tengo mucho tiempo (en relación a que no puedo estudiar por el asunto de mi madre) y aunque tengo que estar detrás de ella, no tengo otros deberes mayores y puedo escribir.

También se lo dedico a ella, quien me acompañó a todas las premieres de HP y leyó todos los libros conmigo (cuando tenía tiempo) y pues la extraño mucho, porque a pesar de que no teníamos la mejor relación (provengo de una familia grande, con 7 hermanos mayores) (hermanas y hermanos por igual, de padre y madre), ella siempre fue mi amiga y me regalaba las mascotas que yo quería y me compraba los libros casi que el día del lanzamiento, puesto que la volvía loca con: _"Llévame, llévame"_ o con _"cómpramelo cómpramelo"_.

 **Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece, excepto la idea. Los personajes y locaciones que aquí veas (a excepción de los OC, por supuesto), pertenecen a JK Rowling y a la saga de Harry Potter. Mi fan fic está escrito sin fines de lucro alguno y a la espera de no violar ninguna ley de copyright, ya que su única función es de entretenimiento visual (de ser posible, claro).

 *** Prólogo** : La muerte de Petunia Dursley.

Quizá se había vuelto loca tras tener aquella idea, seguramente descabellada, pero que ya no tenía marcha atrás. Aunque intentara evadir la realidad y negarse a los hechos más evidentes, Lily Evans Potter era su hermana y por más que le detestara que resultara diferente de ella, no podía dejar de quererla y preguntarse si estaba bien. Si necesitaba ayuda con alguna cosa.

De escribir cartas, siempre recibía una de Albus Dumbledore y más o menos se mantenía al tanto de las cosas. Recién casada y planificando tener una perfecta vida como ama de casa y madre de su bebé Dudley, mejor hacía las preguntas antes de que Vernon se diera cuenta y decidiera terminar con la nueva vida que tanto esfuerzo le había costado llevar adelante. A veces conseguía envidiar a su hermana y que todo les resultara tan fácil, con sólo mover una varita.

Lo último que sabía de ella, era que un loco asesino perseguía a su familia y que habían tenido que escapar para protegerse. El pequeño Harry Potter estaba en peligro de muerte y aunque algunas veces había tenido roces con su hermana y había dicho muchas palabras de las cuales normalmente se arrepentía tras unos segundos, en verdad que se compadecía de su situación y deseaba tanto el poder ayudarle de alguna forma.

Tal vez si le hacía una pequeña visita al valle de ese tal Godric Gryffindor, sólo para asegurarse de que al menos tuvieran todo lo necesario para sobrevivir. Bueno, tenía entendido que la familia Potter tenía con qué sostenerse, pero quizá necesitaban algo más que ella pudiera proveer. Quería sentirse útil y también llegar a ver a su sobrino, por si las cosas se tornaban difíciles y por mala suerte no volvía a verlos jamás.

Caminaba por el húmedo suelo de piedra y admirando la imponente casa de dos pisos, casi que en medio de la nada. O al menos nada que pudiera reconocer fácilmente, apenas y sabía que existía un lugar así. Siempre mirando a su alrededor y con temor de encontrarse con el coco o con cualquiera de esas criaturas en las que ellos creyeran. Traía una larga gabardina negra, casi que completamente emparamada por la lluvia y temblando ante la fría brisa que venía tras el temporal tan desagradable. Casi que algo le decía que no debía hacerlo, pero ella era demasiado tonta como para hacer caso de las advertencias.

Estiró una de sus manos con cierto temor y tras dejar de debatirse si hacerlo o no, simplemente dio un par de toques a la puerta de madera y esperó lo más paciente que pudo. Siempre mirando a su alrededor y esperando lo mejor.

No tardó en escuchar pasos apresurados en la escalera y de pronto, también sintió una ráfaga de aire muy distinta de la que percibía estando afuera. Los cerrojos se destrabaron y un hombre joven con gafas redondas, se asomó a través de un pequeño espacio entre la puerta y su marco, sosteniendo una varita.

— ¿Petunia? — la suave voz de su hermana, no tardó en escucharse y con un gesto que bien decía: _"pasa, pasa pronto"._ — Entra, James volverá a colocar las defensas mágicas.

— Lamento haber venido sin avisar. — respondió la mujer y sin quitarle la vista de encima a James Potter, mientras volvía a "colocar" defensas que ni podía ver. — Sé que debí haber venido antes, pero estuve muy ocupada con Vernon y no quería que pensaras que nunca me importó tu felicidad o lo que pudiera pasarte. Creo que nunca tuvimos un buen concepto, la una de la otra, así que pensé que te debía una visita.

— Sabes que eso no es verdad. — dijo Lily de inmediato y aún le sorprendía que su hermana, después de todo lo que había sucedido entre ellas, aún tuviera ojos amorosos para verla y perdonar sus errores. Su tonto orgullo. — A James y a mí, nos complace mucho que hayas venido a vernos y quisiéramos que fuese en momentos más adecuados, pero por ahora no podemos ni salir de casa.

— Algo he escuchado. — respondió, mientras James señalaba la sala de estar y los acompañaba para sentarse frente al calor del fuego. — bueno, ya sabes, tuve que preguntarle a Albus Dumbledore primero y él me contó algunos detalles. — miró a su alrededor con cierta desconfianza. — ¿Cómo es que están más seguros en éste lugar? ¿Acaso tienen teléfonos de emergencia o algo?

— Petunia, nuestro "enemigo"… no es un hombre que tenga un hacha o tal vez un arma de fuego. No necesitamos teléfonos, con nuestras varitas y la chimenea basta.

— Ah, claro. — dijo en un murmullo, ruborizándose y sintiéndose como una tonta por unos segundos. — olvidaba que ustedes tienen otras maneras de comunicarse.

Negó con la cabeza y al momento en el que James Potter le había ofrecido un poco de té caliente y un par de gotas de limón. No tenía tiempo como para sentirse en casa y mejor que fuese una visita rápida.

— ¿Y cómo está el niño? ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

— _Harry Potter._ — contestó James con orgullo y Petunia asintió rápidamente, desviando la vista y sintiéndose mal por haberlo olvidado. Bueno, tampoco era que hubiese preguntado alguna cosa. Albus Dumbledore se lo había dicho.

— _¿_ Crees que pueda pasar a verlo, antes de marcharme? — preguntó y en verdad tenía mucha curiosidad. Conociendo a Lily, seguro que resultaba ser un niño hermoso y perfecto. No podía contar de alguna vez, que algo le hubiese salido mal a su hermana. Bueno… quizá que un loco asesino les persiguiera. Y de ello hasta seguro que salían bien librados.

— Por supuesto que puedes pasar a verlo. Ahora está en su cuna, no sé si estará dormido. Ha estado muy inquieto tras el temporal. — sonrió Lily, poniéndose en pie e invitando a su hermana para que la siguiera, escaleras arriba.

Petunia dio un gran suspiro y mientras subía las escaleras, preparó los mejores halagos que pudiera decir, mentalmente, para no dar una impresión equivocada.

 _"No importa si es el bebé más horrendo que has visto o si tiene algún defecto. Di que es precioso."_

La habitación era espaciosa y también lo era la cuna. Harry Potter permanecía sentado en el centro de ella y mirando un móvil con una canción para dormir, sobre su cabeza. Lily no demoró en sonreír y detenerse junto a la cuna, susurrándole dulces palabras al bebé que se chupaba un par de dedos y miraba a las personas con mucha atención.

— Mira cariño, tu tía Petunia ha venido a verte. Di hola, vamos… salúdala.

No era el bebé más feo que hubiera visto en su vida, de hecho era bastante aceptable e idéntico a su padre en todo sentido. Excepto, claro, en sus pequeños y brillantes ojos verdes como la esmeralda. Pero ella tenía un hermoso hijo y nadie podía decirle lo contrario.

—Hola, Harry. — dijo, intentando sonreír. El bebé no tardó en mirarla atentamente y su extrema atención, no tardó en ponerla nerviosa de repente.

 _"Es sólo un bebé, qué puede hacerte."_

— ¿Quieres sostenerlo? ¡Vamos! A Harry le va a encantar.

No supo qué contestar, pero así era Lily y no podría cambiarla jamás. Ya se había inclinado sobre la cuna y levantando al niño entre sus brazos, acariciaba su cabeza y le hablaba sobre lo buena que era su tía y le pedía que se comportara mientras ella lo sostenía.

Cinco minutos nada más. Admirarlo cinco minutos y después marcharse, agradecer por su hospitalidad.

1, 2, 3…

Mientras sostiene a Harry, algo ocurre en el piso inferior y James es el primero en abandonar la habitación. Al parecer, una especie de ruido, algo diferente de lo usual.

10, 11, 12…

Lily también abandona la habitación, dejándola sola y diciendo que se aseguraría de que todo estuviera bien con su esposo. No se escucha nada, quizá está afuera por alguna extraña razón.

20, 21, 22…

Sigue sola dentro de la habitación y mirando al pequeño Harry, quien de pronto comienza a llorar y sin razón aparente. Quizá no le agradaba, quizá debía marcharse.

30, 31, 32….

Antes de que siquiera pudiera colocar al bebé en la cuna, un extraño hombre aparece de la nada y está apuntándole con una varita. Las puede reconocer, su hermana tiene una de esas. Puede escuchar las voces de Lily y de James. ¿Acaso esperaban visita? No, por el tono de sus voces, tenía que ser el asesino.

40, 41, 42…

Su hermana y su esposo, de alguna forma sobrevivieron los ataques y a pesar de todo lo que luchan en contra, no pueden evitar que el hombre alce su varita en contra de Petunia Dursley.

50, 51, 52…

¿Qué debe hacer? Acaso debería poner al bebé en la cuna y escapar. No, es un bebé y aunque está muerta de miedo, algo debe poder hacer para salvarse y salvarse ella misma. Sí, su hermana es joven y de seguro que puede tener otros hijos pero…

 _60, 61, 62…_


	2. Cap 1: La Orden del Fénix y la profecía

Espero que les guste.

Felices cuatro años de amistad, Dora Michelle. Gracias por ser mi mejor amiga, co autora y mi beta. Siempre me animas para dar lo mejor de mí. No sé si he mejorado desde que estás conmigo, pero sin duda que has marcado la diferencia.

La Orden del Fénix y la profecía.

 _¡TUNEY!_

Un resplandor verde iluminó la habitación por completo, al mismo momento en el que una gran cantidad de magos levantaban sus varitas en contra de Lord Voldemort. Podía escuchar la voz de Sirius Black, gritándole a Remus Lupin que hiciera lo posible por sacarla de aquella casa y también al bebé. Tantas voces familiares que se quedaban en la distancia mientras que, como si estuviera bajo el efecto de cámara lenta, continuaba viendo el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana en el suelo.

 _¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué su hermana cuando ni siquiera tenía que ver en esa estúpida guerra cruel y sin sentido? ¿Y ahora qué se suponía que debía decirle a su esposo? ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle a su hijo, al crecer? Finalmente estaban a punto de hacer las paces y quizá volver a ser un poco de esas hermanas que habían sido en la infancia, pero ahora estaba muerta en medio de la habitación y todo lo que había sucedido era definitivamente por culpa suya._

 _Jamás debió haberle permitido entrar, conocer al pequeño Harry. Debió decirle que se quedara lo más lejos posible. Debió haber sido sincera con ella y explicarle el peligro que corrían ella y su familia, de acercarse._

 _¿Por qué nunca lo hizo? ¿Por qué ignoró por mucho tiempo, que la sangre llamaba y que en algún momento, Petunia Dursley querría reparar las cosas entre ellas?_

 _¡Qué tonta fue!_

\- ¡LILY!

Y en medio del ajetreo, ni cuenta se dio de que una voz distinta de las demás, gritó por sobre las varitas y los hechizos. Apareció prácticamente de la nada y una figura oculta bajo una capa negra, pasó desapercibida en medio de la batalla mientras el resto se concentraba en detener a Voldemort. El llanto del bebé era capaz de oírse por sobre los hechizos y las varitas, pero continuaba sin escuchar nada más que su propio latido de corazón, recordando constantemente que su hermana acababa de morir y ella no había hecho nada al respecto para salvarla. Apenas y había tenido el tiempo justo de tomar a su bebé entre brazos, cuando una mano que prácticamente había salido de la nada, ya tiraba de ella, escaleras abajo y fuera de aquella casa ahora prácticamente en ruinas.

No dejaron de correr por más que intentaba mirar hacia atrás y seguirle el paso, sosteniendo un bebé entre sus brazos que tras los eventos recientes, se encontraba realmente inquieto.

\- ¡Para por favor! ¡James...! ¡Él sigue allí dentro! - le imploró pero la figura oculta bajo una larga túnica negra, hizo caso omiso de sus súplicas y continuó corriendo tan rápido como podía en medio de aquella húmeda noche.

Ya cuando se planteó la idea de intentar encontrar su varita entre los bolsillos de su túnica, con un inquieto bebé entre sus brazos, para maldecir a su extraño captor, finalmente se detuvo en lo que supuso, a un par de calles más arriba del valle.

Ambos jadeaban tras tanto correr, aunque el pequeño Harry parecía haberse calmado finalmente. Sentía su brazo acalambrado de tanto sostener al bebé, pero aquel misterioso ser todavía retenía su mano entre la suya, muy fuertemente, imposibilitándose safarce fácilmente.

\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Debo volver al valle! ¡Debo volver con mi esposo! Mi hermana... - sentía los ojos irritados por el humo y las cenizas, además de las lágrimas que aún continuaba derramando. - ¡Ese monstruo ha asesinado a mi hermana! - al no obtener respuesta, frunció el ceño y comenzó a tirar de su mano para liberarse. - ¿¡Qué ya no les es suficiente!? ¿Acaso ya no tienen lo que querían? ¡Son escoria! ¡Me dan asco...! ¡ME DAN ASCO...!

Permanecieron en silencio mientras ella continuaba jadeando ante el esfuerzo y sus gritos. Sentía la garganta seca a causa del frío y la humedad, además de todo el humo que había inhalado durante la batalla. A pesar del peligro, Harry permanecía extrañamente calmado e incluso receptivo con el extraño visitante, balbuceando curioso.

El sostén en su mano se afianzó y Lily sintió miedo de que pudiera fracturarle la mano, mientras comenzaba a alzar su brazo libre y al parecer, con la intención de apartar la capucha de su rostro. Hizo todo lo posible por soltarse, pero seguía sin conseguirlo y hasta le dio la impresión de que había dejado su varita atrás.

Contempló la idea de comenzar a gritar por ayuda, pero prácticamente se quedó pasmada al darse cuenta de quién se encontraba debajo de la túnica.

\- Se... ¿¡Severus!?

No supo qué decir y mucho menos, en cuanto el hombre la rodeó violentamente con sus brazos. A ella y al bebé, aferrándose desesperadamente y como si tuviera años deseando volver a verla nuevamente. Podía sentir su cuello húmedo, derramaba lágrimas mientras la abrazaba y muy pronto Harry comenzó a quejarse, al sentirse aplastado entre ambos cuerpos. Severus Snape se apartó con cierta timidez, rehuyendo de los brillantes ojos verdes de Lily, que a pesar de conocerlo, continuaba mirándolo como si fuese su peor enemigo.

\- ¡Tú! ¡Pero claro, debí imaginármelo! ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió que estarías con TÚ SEÑOR?

\- Lily... por favor escúchame. Él quiere a tu hijo... ¡él quiere matarlo!

\- ¡YA LO SÉ! ¡DUMBLEDORE YA ME LO DIJO!

\- ¡Él cree que tu hijo será quien lo derrote al crecer! ¡Que una magia muy poderosa, será capaz de vencer a la oscuridad! ¡Yo escuché la profecía! Intenté convencerlo de que no se trataba de tu hijo, pero no quiso escucharme. También torturará a los Longbottom, ¡Bellatrix debe estarlo haciendo ahora! Si no es uno, es el otro y yo... ¡yo tengo que protegerte! No podría...

\- ¿Tú? ¿Protegerme? ¡No me hagas reír! MI HERMANA ACABA DE MORIR FRENTE A MIS NARICES ¿¡Y CREES QUE ESTARÉ MÁS SEGURA CONTIGO!? ¡Apártate! ¡Voy a volver por James! ¡Tengo que volver por James y por Tuney!

\- ¡NO! - aulló el hombre y su grito desesperado la detuvo en seco. - ¡Se suponía que Dumbledore los protegería! ¡Los mantendría protegidos! ¡No puedes volver! Al menos no, hasta que el resto se haya hecho cargo. ¡Podrías correr un grave riesgo!

\- ¡No me importa! ¡James es mi esposo y le prometí que estaría a su lado cuando nos casamos! ¡Suéltame ya! ¡Déjame ir de una buena vez! - exclamó, forcejeando para intentar liberarse finalmente. Al escuchar la agitada voz de su madre, el bebé Harry había comenzado a llorar de nuevo.

\- ¡A MÍ SÍ ME IMPORTA! - replicó Snape, colocando su mano libre sobre el brazo que sostenía e intentando detener sus imperiosos movimientos para soltarse. Lily lo miraba atónita y con el rostro prácticamente bañado en lágrimas. Al darse cuenta de que había gritado y de la expresión que tenía la mujer frente a él, había tartamudeado ligeramente, murmurando una suave disculpa- Por favor... Lily... ¡tienes que escucharme! Sé que cometí muchos errores en el pasado, ¡pero quiero...! ¡El bebé y tú están en un grave peligro y sólo yo puedo ayudarte! ¡Sólo yo puedo protegerlos! ¡También a Potter! Necesito que confíes en mí... ¡por favor!

\- Yo confiaba en ti y tú me traicionaste. Me dijiste que eras mi amigo y sin embargo, mira el camino que has tomado. Me dijiste que me apreciabas y no te tomó mucho tiempo el llamarme Sangre Sucia. Pero... ¿acaso tú no eres también, hijo de una bruja y un muggle? ¿Y eso en qué demonios te convierte?

\- ¿Podrías olvidar eso de una buena vez y escucharme? ¡Al Señor Oscuro prácticamente nada ni nadie podrá detenerlo, sólo tu hijo!

\- ¡Mi hermana está muerta, Snape! ¡MUERTA!

\- ¡Eso no tiene importancia! ¡Ella era sólo una muggle cualquiera y tú...!

Guardó silencio al sentir una fuerte bofetada en su rostro. Lily había fruncido el ceño de forma muy amenazante y a pesar de sostener su mano, su furia había encontrado la forma de convertirse en magia y una fuerte ráfaga de aire, lo había golpeado en una de sus mejillas. Sentía la piel arder y roja tras el golpe. Dio un pequeño gruñido y al parecer de forma instintiva, sostuvo a la mujer por ambos brazos y compuso una expresión sombría y llena de ira, mirándola directamente a los ojos que continuaban desafiándolo sin descanso.

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Acaso me vas a matar!? ¡Hazlo, cobarde! ¡HAZLO!

\- No... me llames... ¡cobarde! - dijo entre dientes, sin embargo Lily no retrocedió y afianzó su sostén en Harry.

\- Mátame a mí y también a un bebé indefenso. ¡Siéntete orgulloso de lo que eres ahora y comete uno de los peores crímenes posibles! ¡Es el hijo de James Potter, uno de tus enemigos!

Sin importar que tuviera a un bebé entre sus brazos, no demostraría miedo. Si aún podía defender lo que más amaba, allí se quedaría y aceptaría su destino. Debía hacerlo, por su hermana. Por el sacrificio que había hecho de intentar reestablecer una relación que se había roto por una tonta pelea que ya ni recordaba.

Por _ella..._


End file.
